


Romansa Masa Muda

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hai Netta~! ini dia! maaf kalo jadinya pendek dan/atau gak sesuai harapan 8"D *sujud*</p><p>anyway, terima kasih atas requestnya /o/</p><p>salam, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	Romansa Masa Muda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanas_e](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nanas_e).



Ada yang berujung duka,

Namun biasanya bahagia.

Ada yang awalnya suka,

Namun akhirnya saling mencela.

Bermacam perangai melebur, menyatu,

Berlomba bertahan dalam keutuhan.

Banyak cerita, firasat tak terduga,

Namun sejatinya kita hanya menjalani kisah romansa masa muda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Netta~! ini dia! maaf kalo jadinya pendek dan/atau gak sesuai harapan 8"D *sujud*
> 
> anyway, terima kasih atas requestnya /o/
> 
> salam, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
